


Manse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [607]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is a private detective. Tony is a concert pianist. Senior is in debt to the wrong people. Gibbs is hired to kidnap Tony, but falls in love instead.





	Manse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/20/2000 for the word [manse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/29/manse).
> 
> manse  
> A large and imposing residence.  
> The residence of a clergyman (especially a Presbyterian clergyman).
> 
> This is a bonus one shot/drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Appletini who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). It's not quite what you requested, but I hope it's close enough, Appletini.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Here's my kidnapping prompt lol. Feel free to alter the plot or just use a part of it if needed but I really want a happy ending with them together lol.
> 
> Gibbs was kicked out of the marines for bad behavior, now he's making money by being a shady private investigator. Tony is a wealthy concert pianist with a billionaire father. Someone hires Gibbs to kidnap Tony for ransom. Gibbs intends to just hold Tony until the money is transferred and then let him go and leave the country but he falls in love with him instead and is afraid to let him go. And Tony falls in love with him but demands to go free so he knows Gibbs loves and trusts him. If Gibbs let's Tony go and Tony comes back to him then he'll know Tony really loves him.
> 
> And I'm thinking in this universe Gibbs also lost Shannon or someone else which caused all that bad behavior lol. When he falls for Tony he sees his second chance.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is almost entirely from Gibbs POV, so I apologize if the ending seems abrupt. I didn't have time to expand on Tony's feelings too. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Manse

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Private Investigator, the sign said. The Korean man looked the building up and down with a hint of distaste. He much preferred richer surroundings. Still all his information pointed to this guy being desperate and desperate people were much easier to manipulate. Plus, this Gibbs character had done some shady things while still in the Marines which is why he was no longer in the Marines, so this wouldn’t be too far outside his comfort zone.

The building looked like it used to be a high rise apartment. It had clearly seen better days, but it used to be one of those where each level was it’s own apartment. In this case, though it looked like the owner ran his office out of what would have been one apartment and lived in the one above it and had turned the one below into a basement of sorts. It didn’t make sense to him, but he didn’t need to understand.

All he needed to do was hire this guy to kidnap Anthony DiNozzo and keep him out of the way while they squeezed his father of any money his grubby fingers weren’t holding onto. His father had built up many debts and now it was time for him to pay up or shut up. He didn’t intend to tell Gibbs, but if Anthony DiNozzo Sr. wouldn’t pay up they planned to keep Anthony DiNozzo and use him to make back the money his father owed.

Opening the door, he caught his first sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He fit all the stereotypes of a barely making ends meet private investigator. The office’s paint was peeling in many places and a few bullet holes littered the wall as well. He couldn’t help the sneer from appearing on his face as he took in the grungy clothes that Mr. Gibbs wore. “Mr. Gibbs?”

“Who’s asking?” Gibbs snarled suspiciously. His personality was one of the main reasons he didn’t have many clients. He’d have been homeless a long time ago if the death of his first wife and child hadn’t completely paid for the purchase of this 3 level building.

“My name is Son Min and I would like to hire you to kidnap this person.” The Korean man tossed a picture of Anthony DiNozzo (Jr.) down on the desk Mr. Gibbs was seated behind.

Gibbs eyed the Korean man. He clearly came from money. Maybe this guy would be the ticket to him becoming profitable again. Though if it became known that he participated in a kidnapping, it would ruin his rep. He’d have to be careful. “I’m listening.”

“His father has refused to pay us the money he owes. We simply wish to give him a bit of incentive. No need to hurt the guy. Just kidnap him. We will handle the father.” Mr. Son explained.

“That won’t be cheap.” Gibbs remarked.

“We are prepared to pay you 10000 up front and another 40000 once we get our money from DiNozzo Sr.” Mr. Son generously stated even though he wished more than anything to be somewhere else.

“That’s not enough. There’s a good chance this will destroy my Private Investigator career and I’ll have to move. 30000 up front and another 40000 when you get your money.” Gibbs glared. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by this man. They were clearly desperate if they were coming to him. True he was desperate too, but that didn’t mean he was easy.

Mr. Min eyed him trying to weigh how serious he was and the possibility of getting him to agree for less money versus leaving sooner. He would pay a lot to leave this place, so finally he agreed, “Fine.”

“Good. Now, what can you tell me about my target.” Gibbs asked, making a hand gesture to give him the money and information.

“His name is Anthony DiNozzo. He is a wealthy concert pianist and his father is a billionaire. This is what we have on him.” Mr. Son dropped a folder onto Mr. Gibbs desk. 

“And my money?” Gibbs requested.

“Here’s the 10000. The other 20000 will be brought by tomorrow.” Mr. Son offered.

Gibbs pocketed the money. “Nice doing business with you. Once I have the rest of the money and have done some reconnaissance I’ll figure out a plan to kidnap him and let you know the date, so that you can complete your end.”

Mr. Son glared at Mr. Gibbs. His attempt at politeness was even more grating than his natural gruffness. Still he didn’t have much time to waste here and quickly left.

Gibbs perused the folder Mr. Son had left behind. He wondered why the Koreans had come to him with this. Surely they had their own operatives for gigs like this. There must be more to this picture than met the eye. He would have to proceed very carefully.

He may be desperate, but he wasn’t stupid. He had no desire to be their scapegoat. Nor did he plan to just do what they wanted without researching the validity of their claims. He was always thorough. His methods may not appeal to most, but he always completed the case. It had earned him the begrudging respect of his few clients.

He posted the number of his cell on the door like he always did when he had to leave the office. He couldn't afford to miss any clients. Though that might change depending on how this all went down.

Still first things first, scope out the target. Find out all the information on his daily haunts, what kind of man he was and anything else useful. To that end, Gibbs pulled up the schedule of piano concerts and discovered that Anthony DiNozzo was playing tonight. 

He'd go and scope out the place DiNozzo was playing at and find out what this guy was really like. With any luck he'd be able to follow DiNozzo back to his house, it wasn't listed or at least not under his name. Then he could figure out how easy or hard it would be to kidnap the guy. Hopefully, he'd also find out what was really going on and why the Koreans were hiring him instead of doing it themselves.

He had a gut feeling that there was something about this whole situation that they weren't telling him. Something that would make or break this case. Possibly something incriminating to the Koreans.

He’d spent a good portion of the afternoon casing out the concert hall where Anthony DiNozzo would be playing. So far he hadn’t found anything suspicious, but that could change once the concert started. He hadn’t received any phone calls while he was out, so he was able to focus on this case for a while.

All thoughts of the case flew out of his mind when the concert started, however. The pictures did not do Anthony DiNozzo justice. He was absolutely stunning. 

Not only was his music amazing, but his looks were also much sexier than he had expected. Between the music that seemed to touch Gibbs soul and the guys look, Gibbs was lost. This added a whole other dimension to the case that he had never even considered. 

He had a rule for this. Don’t date your targets. That rule had been implemented shortly after the disaster of his second marriage. She had been his target too. 

This was different though. This wasn’t his normal case of spousal cheating. This was a kidnapping case. The guy was hot. He’d never been attracted to a guy before, but you’d have to be dead to not be into this guy. 

Gibbs didn’t know where this guy was from, but he was precious. He still blushed when the audience applauded even though he was well known by now. The few statements he made during the concert and to the press showed that he had a gentle personality.

Gibbs felt bad that he was mixed up in whatever his father was up to. He didn’t deserve to be kidnapped. Still that was all the more reason for him to take the case. Who knew how anyone else they hired would treat this guy. He’d treat him right. 

With the 30000 they were paying him up front, he could afford to take this guy to a nice hotel. He wasn’t sure how he’d keep the guy quiet, but it would come to him. He could figure this out. Well if he could get his dick to stop taking notice it would be a lot easier.

Of course, maybe he could use his dick to get a hold of the guy. Who suspects a one night stand of kidnapping, after all? Though he’d have to be careful. This guy probably had his fair share of people wanting to sleep with him for his money or whatever. So he’d be on alert more than some might be to a seduction.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he listened to the concert and let himself daydream of what he could do with this man in the privacy of his bedroom. The intermission was killer. All he could think about was this green eyed, hot, sexy body.

He couldn’t wait for the concert to be over. Then he could find out where this guy lived. He didn’t even think about the possibility of the guy thinking he was stalking him.

Gibbs opened his eyes when the music stopped. The concert was over and now he needed to follow the musician back to his place. He was more relaxed than normal from the music, but he shook his head to get into work mode. He had a job to do.

He kept his distance as he followed DiNozzo. He didn't want the guy to know he was being tailed, after all. He was shocked when DiNozzo pulled up to a huge house, which he could only describe as a manse.

How much did this guy make as a pianist? Gibbs didn't even know houses this big still existed in the city. He marked down the address and headed back to his place. It was too early to make contact given he didn't even have all of his up-front money.

The next day Mr. Son delivered the rest of the up-front money as promised and Gibbs began his reconnaissance in earnest. The more he found out about this musician. The more he fell for him. 

DiNozzo liked his creature comforts, but he was truly a good man. Gibbs wished he didn’t have to do this, but he hated to see what would happen to DiNozzo if he wasn't the one who did this. He couldn’t take much longer before Mr. Son would be demanding to know why he hadn’t kidnapped him, yet.

He fired off a message that he’d kidnap the pianist today at noon. He knew the pianist regularly ordered sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese pizza from the local pizza place. He planned to use it as his way in. 

In order to prevent his new obsession from struggling during the kidnapping, he planned to dose the pizza with enough drugs to knock the guy out. He’d carry the guy out before he realized what had happened and take him to a hotel somewhere far away. He’d have to unplug the phone and make sure that he removed anything from this pianist that would help him escape or notify anyone.

He delivered the pizza, waylaying the regular delivery driver and sending him on his way before he could report anything. After about 30 minutes, Gibbs picked the lock and let himself into the mansion to find his new companion. He picked DiNozzo up and carried him to his car. 

After stripping him of his cellphone and other personal items and slipping them into his trunk, he fastened DiNozzo into the car and started driving. He texted Mr. Son to let him know that the kidnapping had been a success. He’d pick a hotel once they were farther away. Any reservations would give them away.

Tony DiNozzo woke while they were driving somewhere through Montana. “What the hell?”

“I’m sorry.” Gibbs murmured. He was breaking a rule, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Sorry? What is going on? I have a concert tonight.” DiNozzo protested.

“I know. I’m afraid, you’re going to have to miss it.” Gibbs stated.

Tony glared at Gibbs in response. “Let me out.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. It’s not safe for you out there, right now.” Gibbs countered.

“And it’s safe for me, here?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing will happen to you under my watch.” Gibbs explained.

“I demand to know what is going on.” Tony commanded.

“Your father owes some dangerous men some money. They paid me to kidnap you.” Gibbs offered.

“And if he doesn’t pay them?” Tony questioned. His father may be rich, but he didn’t get that way by paying off any fool who decided to attempt to kidnap his son.

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to let your father or these men do anything to you.” Gibbs insisted.

“So what? This is protective custody?” Tony joked.

“If you like.” Gibbs half smiled.

Finally, Gibbs decided they were far enough away that it was unlikely someone would find them. He still checked in to the hotel under an assumed name. He chose Humphrey Bogart. He thought DiNozzo might like it. He’d found out he was a film buff.

Gibbs wasn’t disappointed when Tony couldn’t stop talking about Humphrey Bogart and he followed Tony to their room with a smile on his face. Gibbs had left a note for his old FBI friend, Fornell detailing his contact with Son Min and their relation to Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Fornell knew his burner number. He was the only one who did. 

Gibbs hoped Fornell would take care of everything. Determined to take advantage of the time they had together, Gibbs set about wooing Tony. He paid for candlelight dinners, many movie dates, and the occasional trip out to a diner or other restaurant. He even took Tony to one of the fancy schmancy restaurants they had in this area.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Tony blurted out one day. He couldn’t figure out what his kidnapper was up to. He didn’t seem to want anything. 

“I like you.” Gibbs baldly stated. No redirections. No hiding. Just the truth.

“So let me go.” Tony requested. He’d asked this before and been denied.

“I’ll never see you again, if I do.” Gibbs wasn’t one to share his emotions, but he couldn’t help the cloud of sadness that covered his face as he thought of how he lost his first love and daughter. His only love really. The exes in between had never meant anything to him.

“You will.” Tony caressed Gibbs face. “I love you too, you old grouch, but you have to trust me.”

“I do.” Gibbs whispered, so soft Tony had to strain to hear it.

“Then let me go.” Tony whispered softly, his lips brushing against Gibbs.

Gibbs was certain that letting Tony go meant he’d never see him again. After all, what would a successful concert pianist want with a loser like him. Still it was breaking his heart to listen to Tony ask to be freed.

He stared at Tony for a long time as if burning his face into memory before nodding his head and turning to face the window, certain that Tony would take advantage of his agreement to leave and never return. Tony walked over to the door and opened it. He shut it and turned back to face Gibbs.

He’d never thought he’d actually meet someone so right for him, but then he got lucky when Gibbs kidnapped him. They’d spent a ton of time together. He knew Gibbs had investigated him and that he’d been purposefully trying to woo him.

Tony also knew that they fit in a way he’d never felt with anyone else. It might not always be sunshine and roses, but they’d always belong together.

Certain that he was now alone, Gibbs turned around and gasped. Shocked to see Tony still there, Gibbs trailed off, “You...”

“Me.” Tony stepped up to Gibbs and kissed him deeply. “I’m not stupid. I’m not going to leave now that I’ve found you. I just needed to know you trusted me. What was that rule of yours, ‘Don’t waste good.’”

“And damn you’re good, Tony.” Gibbs smiled, kissing him back still a bit lost for words.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
